nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Political Parties
Over the past six months, I have been noticing that this wiki has been having more and more fighting and fueds, most notably my attempted Reformation. Most of the fueds are about people accusing the administrators and moderators of being unfair towards the users, or the administrators and moderators accusing the users of being rude and undisciplined. With this being said, I am proposing that this wiki develope its own political parties. These political parties would help organize the wiki and determine what the users believe. The users can make their own parties that fit their standards, or choose from the following below. *Constitutional Republic - A Constitutional Republic would allow the users to choose a list of candidates who they would like to be an administrator on the wiki. The elected user would have a one month term. He would have to consult Magma-Man before promoting, demoting, or making any major wiki choices; if he doesn't do this, he will be banned, and the runner-up would take his place. Note that this political party would require us to make a set of rules, or constitution, and actually follow the rules. *Dictatorial Republic - A Dictatorial Republic would have only one user in charge of the whole wiki. The user in charge would make all the descisions, whether it be demoting, promoting, banning, etc. The other users could suggest things the leader, but even so, the leader had the final choice in everything. *Democracy - A Democracy has all the aspects of a Constitutional Republic, except elections. This means that all users have free speech, ect., but cannot elect new leaders; The new leaders would be chosen by the leader. *Socialism - A Socialism would make everyone equal, in terms of that any users who would join, regardless of their edit count or experience, would automatically be promoted to administrator. *Communism - A Communism would have one leader. Most things would be leaned towards the leader. The users have no say in government, but have freedom of speech and anything else. *Dictatorship - A Dictatorship would have one leader. The users would have absolutely no freedom in speech, opinion, etc., and if they speak out againts the leader's rules, they would be immeditately banned. *Sociology - A Sociology would allow users to elect random users to be in office and be promoted to moderator. Any user is elligible, and they run for a one month term. *Diverism - A Diverism means that every user who is active would be given a chance as an administrator. After one month, a new set of users would be take their place. This pattern continues on and never ends. If none of these parties have what you are looking for, you may construct your own and run in the upcoming election. Please be aware that everyone of these parties still has Magma-Man as the overall leader, as he cannot be demoted or removed from office under any circumstances. I, myself, have constructed a party known as the "Re-Unified Socialist Party". This Re-Unified Socialism is a form of government that every user would be promoted to moderator, but they would have to have a certain edit count. Category:Blog posts